


Comforting

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little mild fluff.RP.





	Comforting

Thea Ransome had done her best not to show how panicked she was, but when the door had opened she had run toward it, all but throwing herself inside, trembling even as she all but collapsed at Leela's feet. Leela knelt down and began gently stroking Thea's hair. Thea had murred softly, leaning into her touch. Leela smiled and kept gently stroking Thea's hair. Thea continued to purr softly. Leela smiled and kept gently stroking.

 

"So sweet....such a precious little lamb."

"T...Take me to bed... please?"

Leela smiled and scooped up Thea and carried her to the bed. She laid her on it and knelt beside her and kept stroking her.

 

"Go to sleep ...you need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Thea purred softly, curling into Leela even as she slept.


End file.
